Apenas Dois Estranhos
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?


**Apenas Dois Estranhos**

SongFic Yaoi

Universo Alternativo

Gundam Wing

Gênero: Romance??

A maioria dos locais, Fatos e personagens são frutos do delírio da autora!

Esta é uma fic baseada na musica do James Blunt "You're Beautful"

Espero que gostem

É tão estranho pensar em como passamos a vida inteira esperando para viver um grande amor, esperando a pessoa certa para nos entregarmos, a nossa alma gêmea, alguém que simplesmente nos faça bem e, é tão idiota ver que, quando esta pessoa esta bem a nossa frente, simplesmente não fazemos nada, a deixamos escapar, escorrer facilmente por nossos dedos.

Não vou dizer que sou um romântico, pois não sou, acho que sou mais o tipo cético, eu não acredito em amor a primeira vista, muito menos em almas gêmeas ou qualquer coisa do gênero, eu nem mesmo acredito no amor, ou melhor não acreditava, não acreditava ate aquele dia... digo acreditava no passado porque eu nem sei ou mas em que acreditar, minha mente está tão confusa.

Meu nome é Heero Yuy. Eu sou um engenheiro de redes, trabalho para uma grande multinacional que produz e gerencia software, moro em uma das cidades mais desagradáveis do mundo, em minha opinião, moro em Nova York, mas pensando bem eu ate que gosto daqui, as pessoas são muito frias, distantes, não se preocupam com nada alem de seu próprio mundinho e isso me agrada, assim não tenho que me preocupar em me relacionar amigavelmente com ninguém, relacionamentos nunca foram o meu forte.

Esse sou eu, dizem que sou frio e sádico, mas eu não concordo, acho que sou apenas realista. Eu não acho que as pessoas gostam uma das outras simplesmente por gostarem, sempre a um interesse por trás, o mundo é assim, as pessoas são assim, sempre há um interesse.

Mas agora... todas essas minhas teorias parecem tão irônicas e inaplicáveis a mim, é ate engraçado, eu, um cético assumido, apaixonado por alguém que nem ao menos conheço, amor a primeira vista?!? Eu realmente não sei, mas não consigo tirá-lo de minha mente.

Agora me pego indo todos os dias na mesma hora e lugar em que eu o vi pela primeira vez, apenas para ver se ele esta lá. Que idiota! Não consigo tirar aquele dia da minha mente.

Era um dia comum de inverno em Nova York, fazia frio como todos os dias, eu tinha ido trabalhar de metro como sempre faço no inverno, nada de extraordinário ou diferente, ate a hora em que eu sai de meu do trabalho.

Fui ate a estação de metro, paguei meu tíquete de entrada, passei pela catraca e esperei o trem na plataforma de embarque, não demorou muito e o trem chegou, eu entrei e me sentei em um dos bancos, o trem estava bem vazio. Era véspera de feriado, fim de tarde, todos já tinham ido pra casa, ou então já estavam em um avião rumo a algum lugar quente para passar o feriado prolongado, eu, como não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, estava indo pra casa assistir algum programa inútil na tv.

O trem permaneceu vazio por umas duas estações, na terceira parada, foi ate estranho, quando a porta se abriu um amontoado de gente se espremeu tentando entrar pela porta estreita do trem. Todos estavam com casacos de cores frias, escuras e foi então que eu o vi. Ele se destacou na multidão.

Era o único que usava um casaco de um vinho vibrante, o casaco na verdade era um sobretudo e com plumas nas pontas, totalmente extravagante, o rosto dele estava sorridente e iluminado, parecia um anjo, seus olhos eram de uma cor clara, totalmente diferente, uma cor violeta, da mesma cor que o céu fica em um fim de tarde, quando o sol esta se pondo, seus cabelos presos em uma enorme trança, eram de um castanho dourado de dar inveja a qualquer atriz de Hollywood.

Eu simplesmente fiquei parado feito um idiota o encarando. O trem estava lotado e ele se segurou em uma das barras do trem próprias para isso, ele ficou próximo a mim, e eu nem sei se me notou, eu estava sentado em um banco, quase a sua frente. Ele quase tropeçou em meu pé, olhou pra mim e sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. Eu vi os lábios deles se moverem, falando alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia ouvi-lo pois o trem esta muito lotado e barulhento. Ate cheguei a pensar que ele falava comigo mas ao vê-lo olhar para o lado percebi que havia um homem abraçando sua cintura e era para ele que aquele anjo estava sorrindo.

_My life is brillhant.._

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

_Minha vida é otima_

_Minha vida é brilhante  
Meu amor é puro  
Eu vi um anjo  
Disso eu tenho certeza  
Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô  
Ela estava com outro homem  
Mas eu não vou me importar com isso,  
Porque tenho um plano._

Aquele anjo parecia tao caloroso e alegre, totalmente diferentes das pessoas a nossa volta, ele nao era frio nem distante era simplesmente admiravel. Seu rosto era a tradução perfeita da palavra belo. Eu acho que estava de boca aberta parecendo um baka olhando aquele rosto, ele gesticulava e fazia caretas e eu só conseguia pensar em como ele era belo.

Entao eu reparei o homem que o apertava pela cintura, ele nao era bonito, nem atrativo, era um homem alto, moreno e comum. Eu nao sei descrever o que se passava exatamente em minha mente, só sei que senti uma vontade quase encontrolavel de socar aquele homem que abraçava o meu anjo e tomar o lugar dele. Ser aquele quem abraçava o anjo. Que conversava com o anjo. Que recabia sua atencao. Que recebia o seu sorriso. Meu coracao comecou a bater descompassado.

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Você é lindo.  
Você é lindo,  
Você é lindo, é verdade.  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,  
E eu não sei o que fazer,  
Porque eu nunca ficarei com você._

Todos os meus desejos eram apenas ilusorios, eu nunca estarei com aquele anjo. Alguem tão sem graça como eu nunca poderia estar ao lado de um ser tão iluminado como ele. Sera que eu estava apaixonado? Sera que isso é amor a primeira vista?

Eu perdi a noçao de tempo. Nem prestava mas atenção as estações que iam ficando para tras, nem sabia mais se já era pra eu ter descido do trem, eu apenas estava viajando no rosto daquele anjo.

Entao eu ouvi o homem chama-lo pelo seu primeiro nome.

-Duo... – susurrei pra mim mesmo repetindo o nome dele, entao era este o nome daquele anjo. –Duo...

_Yes, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_É, ela chamou minha atenção  
Enquanto nós passávamos um pelo outro  
Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava  
Nas nuvens  
E eu não acho que a verei novamente,  
Mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim._

Quando o trem deu sinal de mais um parada eu vi o anjo se mover, um desespero cresceu dentro de mim só em pensar que ele iria embora e eu não o veria mais. Eu o vi se mover rumo a porta do trem e me levantei apressado, quando voltei a olha-lo ele me olhou de volta e sorriu movendo seus lábios para falar de forma que eu o entendesse sem ouvi-lo.

-Tchau. – foi o que eu entendi ele dizer.

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Você é linda.  
Você é linda.  
Você é linda, é verdade.  
Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,  
E eu não sei o que fazer,  
Porque eu nunca ficarei com você._

Eu quase travei. Minhas pernas nem queriam me obedecer, ele havia dito aquilo pra mim? Era comigo que ele estava falando comigo? Ele havia me notado?

Quando percebi que ele já havia passado para o lado de fora do trem eu me apressei em alcança-lo, mas muitas pessoas decidiram descer no mesmo momento e a porta do trem virou um tumulto, eu tentava inutilmente me mover, mas era impossível com aquela multidão em minha frente. Quando finalmente alcancei a porta do trem ela se fechou e o trem começou a andar.

Olhei para fora, para ver se conseguia vê-lo uma ultima vez. Então eu o vi... parado na plataforma, olhando diretamente para mim e sorrindo. Minha boca se abriu em surpresa, era pra mim que ele estava olhando, pra mim! Ele levantou uma das mãos e a balançou fazendo o sinal de adeus. Eu grudei no vidro do trem olhando para ele, não conseguia ter reação alguma.

Então o trem em um túnel escuro e eu não pude mais ver a luz daquele anjo, foi assim que meu coração se sentiu, escuro.

_You're beautiful. _

_You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

_Você é linda.  
Você é linda.  
Você é linda, é verdade.  
Deve ser um anjo com o sorriso em seu rosto,  
Quando pensou que eu deveria estar com você.  
Mas é tempo de encarar a realidade,  
Eu nunca ficarei com você._

Quando olhei par o painel iluminado que indicava qual era a proxima estação, percebi que já haviam se passado duas estaçoes depois da que eu costumo descer. Eu teria que voltar a pé para casa.

E foi isso que eu fiz desci na proxima estação e fui a pé ate meu apartamento. No caminho a unica coisa que ocupava minha mente era o sorriso daquele anjo. Eu não conseguia distinguir se aquilo realmente tinha acontecido ou eu havia imaginado ele olhando pra mim. Só poderia ser uma alucinação da minha mente solitária. Mas algo dentro de mim tinha certeza que ele olhou a minha face.

Agora, depois desse acontecido, eu pareço uma daqueles idiotas que eu tanto desprezava, todos os dias eu volto para a casa de metrô e sempre desço na estação na qual aquele anjo desceu, mas eu nunca o vejo, sempre reparo todos os rostos que entram mas nunca é o dele. As vezes eu me pergunto se eu não teria simplesmente imaginado aquele estranho, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele era real.

Que idiotice, apaixonado por alguem que eu vi apenas uma vez, uma pessoa da qual eu sei apenas o primeiro nome, Duo... Somos apenas dois estranhos, nada alem disso. Ele deve ter sorrido de mim e não para mim, deve ter reparado na minha cara de bobo quando o observava, essa é a unica explicação que eu encontrei para ele ter sorrido apos descer do trem.

Todas as noites eu tenho o mesmo sonho, sempre, isso já esta me irritando, em meu sonho eu estou naquele metrô com o anjo novamente, mas eu não fico só observando, eu me levanto e converso com ele e ele sorri pra mim...

Apenas dois estranhos... agora é hora de encarar a realidade... estou apenas imaginando coisas... eu nunca estarei com ele...

**Fim!?!?!?**

**Cantinho da autora:** Nem acredito!!!!!o/asuka dança parecendo uma maluca/o/ essa foi a primeira fic de um capiltulo só que eu escrevo na minha vida!!!!! E ai? O que acharam? Eu espero anciosa por review.

É eu sei que a fic ta curtinha mas... eu ouvi essa musica umas 200 vezes antes de terminar a fic.

Sera que este é o final???????????? O que acham????????????

Beijinhos da Asu-chan


End file.
